Death comes in many packages
by DemonKingRaizen
Summary: When life is finally settling down for the former spirit detective, fate throws a curve ball, and a miko into his life. What is Yusuke to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm new so please be nice! Um…the characters are mostly based on the manga and only some on the anime. I rarely ever watch TV, I mainly read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the creations of Rumiko Takahashi or Yoshiro Togashi, I do although own my own OC's and the drawings I have yet to post.

Reviews are appreciated but not required and if you have helpful tips I will be sure to listen. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

The darkness slipped over the city of Tokyo completely drowning it in its ominous gloom. All, but few were oblivious to the terrifying feeling. Among the few who felt this sinister presence was a young man, no older then 19. His eyes filled with knowledge and colored with scenes of death only meant for veterans of a devastating war.

He stood stiff; the aura that wrapped the city like a suffocating blanket choked the breath from his lungs. The wind toyed with his obsidian hair, as a cold look glided over his features. He knew something was to come, not necessarily an evil thing, but what followed would cause terror.

He shivered as he began his walk into the shadows that hid within the grove beyond the park he had been in.

It would soon come, and with it a frightening consequence.

A bright young ice maiden swept the steps of a shrine in which she took residence. Her hair was bound back with a red ribbon, the blue tresses although held captive danced across her back. Her gentle smile lit the compound with a welcomed feeling.

She cast a wistful glance upon the stone that hung from her neck.

"Yukina-chan!" the cry of her name called her from her thoughts of the brother she had yet to discover.

"Yes Kazuma-kun?" she asked in a sweet voice causing a boy with forest green hair to blush.

His tall body dwarfed her own. His sharp, high cheekbones, small nose, narrow eyes, and sharp long chin; gave him a rough look. He was not male model material, but he was handsome in his own way. His body was well built, but because of his facial features he was assumed to lack brains, brawn being his only strong point. He was actually smarter than he first appeared. If you knew him, you would also know he maintained a strict honor code that he lived by, only in dire cases would he break that code.

A light blush crossed the bridge of his nose as the girl whom he found himself in love with used his first name.

"Hello Yukina, h-have you seen Urameshi?"

She gave him a contemplative look before shaking her head.

His face drooped a bit before he turned back to Yukina.

"Thank you Yukina-chan.," he said.

She gave a smile in return, which caused him to blush with a vengeance.

As he began descend the stairs, he heard his name called.

"Yo Kuwabara!"

He looked towards the bottom of the stairs, a grin spread across his pale lips.

"Heh Urameshi! I've been lookin' for ya!" he exclaimed as he continued down the many stairs.

The young teen with slicked back hair raised an eyebrow, his gold eyes filling with curiosity and amusement.

"Why is that?"

Kuwabara simply grinned,"Guess who got promoted?"

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise,

"You got moved to homicide detective!"

The green haired boy simply nodded.

"Guess our missions as Reikai Tentei paid off..."

The newly promoted homicide detective grinned before the black radio held within his left hand began to produce a white noise. A voice cut through the static.

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" a distressed masculine timber called.

The young 20 year old pulled the radio level with his mouth, pushing down the communication button,

"Kazuzka! What the hell happened! I'm off patrol!"

"I Know! But we need you! All the others are out on a different case! And man have we hit a number! Twelve Stiffs!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened, "What the hell happened?"

"That's what WE are trying to figure out! They look like they were hit with acid or some thing! We got two veterans bent over and emptying their lunch!"

"That bad?" the former spirit detective asked.

"Bad enough that we can't even IDENTIFY the GENDER!"

"Where are you stationed? Are the bodies all in one place?"

"No, they're all over, they're somewhere near the place Cafe Half Dead."

"Be there!" he then turned to Yusuke, "Sorry Man I gotta case."

Yusuke waved him off.

"Go, they need ya down there," a sly grin slipped across his face.

"Just don't embarrass yourself and piss your pants."

The Mazuko demon slapped his back in good nature. A grim look flashed across the man's face.

"Yea..." he spoke as he walked off.

He took a long drag of his cigarette, before pushing the smoke back out through his thin, pale lips.

"I thought you quit?" his partner spoke.

"I did, but sometimes you just need it."

Kuwabara nodded to his partner.

"So it's that bad... a man who damned cigarettes to the deepest pits of the underworld is now dragging out one of the accursed sticks' like his only attatchment to this world?"

He turned a glare at his younger, yes Kuwabara may have been younger then him, but he was a lot more experienced.

"Don't quote me! I was wrong! These thing are the ONLY thing keeping me sane!"

"This is most likely gang warfare. Why are you getting all worked up? You were the leader of a gang yourself!"

Kazuzka gave him a dark glare. "Yea, right! What gang kills their own?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened. Kazuzka flicked the cigarette to the pavement and ground the bud into the cement. He began walking, Kuwabara followed him. They walked towards a body bag lying on a stretcher. Kazuzka carefully unzipped the casing.

The young former spirit detective gazed at the body in horror. The tortured face of a child looked up at him. The kid looked no older then ten. His head was severed, ripped from his body. The limbs were also separated. The child's closed eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Holy Shit!" He heard his partner scream.

"Darkness will follow the light, beware, death will come," came a low eerie voice from the child's mouth.

"How the fuck is it still alive?" Kazuzka screamed.

Kuwabara stared blankly at the deceased child. He closed the child's eyes. Kuwabara turned to his partner an undisturbed look on his face. A shiver ran down Kazuzka's spine chilling him. The look in Kuwabara's eyes weren't that of a young man, but a veteran who spent his whole life in war; someone who was forced to grow up before he was ever a child.

"You wont tell anyone what you saw..." Just as Kazuzka was about to protest Kuwabara spoke.

"You WILL NOT speak of it!" Kazuzka nodded.

"Show me the other bodies..."

Kazuzka's eyes widened. "You're kidding!" he shouted.

"No."

Kuwabara sighed, he saw every body, and each was torn and mauled. He knew a human wouldn't have been capable of doing that.

Even if they wished to (kill), each of the corpses had a small bit of yoki in the wounds, except for the first.

And that big clue that most looked to have been hit with acid. _'more like drown or drank'_ Kuwabara thought.

That puzzled him, there was no feeling on that body, usually if a human murdered someone or committed suicide, the deceased would have a residual aura of malice or depression. Something that gave him a clue! But that body had nothing, like it was wiped clean. Kazuzka joined the other two veterans in throwing up, though some dry heaved.

He was currently headed to the one person he knew, who would and could figure this out. He knocked on the door of apartment 207, Minamino Shuuichi's apartment. The door opened surprising him, he hadn't heard the tell tale footfalls.

A young man with obsidian hair and masculine beauty stood in the door. His amethyst eyes revealed his amusement.

"Kuwabara-san, what do I owe this pleasure." He spoke in a low baritone that would cause any to go weak in the knees.

But Kuwabara had grown immunity for that voice, to which he was thankful. "I have a puzzle."

Yes, those were the magic words. The young man's eyes flashed in excitement as he opened the door wider. Kuwabara removed his shoes before stepping into the apartment.

He turned to the fox avatar.

"Kurama, before I speak of this mystery I have to tell you, I was promoted to homicide detective. It was because of this that I came across it. It's actually disturbing."

Kurama nodded leading him towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" the spirit fox offered.

"Sure, if you have some with caffeine that would be appreciated." Kurama nodded reaching into the cupboard. Kuwabara sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Today I was supposed to be off duty, only in an extreme case was I to be called. Twelve bodies were found by Cafe Half Dead,"

he accepted the mug of hot tea presented to him. He narrowed his eyes at the cup's rose design, but he wasn't paying attention to it.

"Are you sure it wasn't gang warfare," Kurama said taking a sip of his tea.

"That's what I thought at first," Kuwabara looked up at the kitsune as he said this. Kurama gave him a speculative look.

"But almost all of the bodies were so...so mauled and each of their them had residual yoki in their wounds, some looked to have been dumped in acid."

"What do you mean almost all? It could have been a few lower class youkai looking for a meal, having escaped the the patrol."

Kuwabara shook his head.

"No. There weren't any bite marks, it was just...slaughter with an unknown purpose."

"And what about the energy?"

Kuwabara took a swig of his tea before answering.

"One body, the first one that I was shown, had nothing no aura, no residual fear, malice, self-hatred, nothing. It was a kid no older than Shuuichi, a few years younger actually. His limbs were cut from his torso, if the expression on his face told anything; he was alive when they removed his arms and legs. His head was torn from his torso..."

Kurama had a thoughtful look. He remained quiet and listened to Kuwabara's words.

"There's more, the kid's eyes were closed, then suddenly popped open and he spoke. He said Darkness will follow the light, beware, death will come.'"

"I don't think he was alive when he spoke."

Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen a lot of weird things and that goes in the pile. But what do you think was possessing a corpse, or could have that kind of power?"

"I do not know, but I will find out."

------------

Yip! Okay so how was my first story? Yes I am sane...partially. Anyways thanks for reading! Woot!

Ja ne!

Ldy Chaos and Raizen


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Um...I dunno when I'll update cause I have that AWFUL thing called school. Anyways I-I have nothing more to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own any creations of Rumiko Takashi Or Yoshiro Togashi. I do though own any OC's so please do not steal.

Reviewing is an option...-- as you all know but I just wanted to tell ya. I have no clue what the pairings will be as of yet, but soon they will be unveiled...once I get the veil...

Chapter Two

Tonight was the night.

Tension hung heavy in the air, blood would taint the ground. A young woman with eyes of blue watched silently gripping her bow, ready to jump into the fray if need be.

A loud crash was heard as the opponent fell to the ground defeated. She stepped forward and towards the boar demon's corpse. She removed a tiny shard from the demon's tusk.

The shard was a dark foreboding purple, almost black, but as soon as she touched it, it became an innocent bright pink. This shard was part of the shikon no tama; a gem that caused more trouble then it was worth. The chaos held within each shard was great. She dropped the fragment into the tiny glass jar held around her neck.

"That was a work out," a young monk grinned. His small dragon's tail-like hair twirled in the breeze, which also played with his robes.

A female taijiya nodded at that, she removed her gas mask.

"Kagome?" the exterminator called, worry lacing her voice.

Kagome's head snapped up. She turned to the direction in which the voice came. Her attention was diverted from the shards, seemingly. Kagome smiled, she hid the feeling of unease she couldn't dispel.

"Oh sorry Sango! I was just thinking..."

Sango gave her a skeptical look before she brushed it off as part of the weather change. It had rapidly changed from hot desert heat to snow. This was EXTREMELY strange. Sango had her suspicions a demon was behind this; little did she know she was right.

Kagome stared at the tiny shard that glittered so deceptively between her thumb and index finger. How could one tiny thing bring so much destruction? Simple; greed, power, malevolence and self-hatred and other strong negative emotions caused this, the shards just amplified them. Kagome blinked, as a bowl was set in front of her.

"Are ye all right Kagome?" an old miko questioned.

Kagome mentally shook her head ridding herself of the worried thoughts she had conjured.

"Gomen Keade-baabaa." Kagome said picking up the offered bowl. "Itadakimasu." Kagome whispered, the other six mimicked her, and all began to eat.

Kurama puzzled over the information he had been given. It was quite a mystery Kuwabara had handed him; he would have to thank the homicide detective.

A gust of wind drew him from his thoughts. He turned to the open window, his brows furrowed. _I thought I shut that widow...'_

He walked silently over to it and closed it, and latched it shut. He froze. His attention no longer on the window, but what was beyond it, the city. A black ominous mist was blanketed it as far as he could see.

"Fox," a harsh tone bit.

"Yes Hiei," Kurama asked the crimson eyed forbidden koorime never taking his eyes away from the outside.

"The ningens are completely oblivious to the fog. Only those with at least a tiny bit of sixth sense know. And it is driving them insane."

Kurama's eyebrows knitted, "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I do... lets just hope I am wrong."

"Have ye found any sign of Naraku yet?" Keade asked the group of shard hunters.

"No, the bastard is still hiding."

Kagome bit her lip at the hanyou's statement.

"I have a feeling he is planning something big...and death will be a certainty...but who I don't know..." she turned to Inu-Yasha,

"Something big is going to happen, I-I just don't know what..."

This information put everyone on edge. Silence hung heavy in the group as they thought over the new twist.

Kagome still sat thinking and looked out into the distance. She smiled as she remembered all the fond memories she had with the group.

_Stop it! Stop acting like its your last day on earth!'_ she screamed inside her mind.

'_But it could very well be...'_

"Kagome..." Sango's whisper cut her thoughts short.

"Y-yeah?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to do me a favor..."

"Sure..." The rustle of fabric caused Kagome to look at her friend.

"Will you, if I don't make it out of the battle with Naraku, please take my weapon, I want the line of my family to continue, and I consider you my sister. I will train you as much as I can on how to use Hiriakotsu, but it won't be as much as I would like."

To say Kagome was stunned would be an understatement, "But Sango-"

The exterminator cut her off.

"Knowing that bastard he plans to use Kohaku as a weapon to kill me, and I-I can't..." Sango stated, turning away from the young miko.

"Every time I try to fight him, I see...well I see you. I know it sounds stupid, but you are so a like..." Sango sighed.

Kagome just stared at Sango's back. The exterminator was a good three years older then herself, but it never really showed until now.

"You and Kohaku both share that free wild spirit...Making friends with anything and anyone. You are both childish, Innocent and Naive, yet you both understand what must be done. You can be a deadly weapon when manipulated...And you look a like. Innocence blankets you and pours from you. Never would I picture you or Kohaku to willingly pick up a weapon with the intention to kill, had I not seen it for myself..."

A cold feeling crept down Kagome's spine. She felt like it really was her last day...Naraku would come soon.  
... ...  
(Dances) FINALLY I UPDATED! Stupid school! And stupid edjamacation... Anyways hope you like the chapter reviews are loved and um I dunno when I'll update next... it is just with summer vacation and all it is uncertain, though I SHALL TRY! and we don't know if it's really naraku...TWIST hee hee


	3. Chapter 3

To Answer the question I received. Actually I am basing most of the characters on their appearances from the manga, and not the anime. Those that I do not know will remain as in the anime. And as a good author legessa put it,

"_**Disclaimer: Wait let me get this straight. You thought I owned the world of Inuyasha. Can I have some of whatever you were smoking at the time of this conclusion?"**_

**Chapter three**

"Is that all you got grandma!" Yusuke's shout rung through the compound.

A sly grin twisted on the thin pale lips of an aged woman with faded pink hair. "Not even! Just because your demon blood has awoken does not mean I can't beat you, it just means your more of a challenge," her dry raspy voice cut like a blade. Her sharp brown eyes held a mischievous gleam as she raised the palm of her hand as if holding a plate.

Yusuke's eyes widened when a glowing gold disk appeared. With hands faster then the human eye could see, she threw the disk like a frisbee. He narrowly dodged the disk. The energy disk went past and cut through trees and rocks, it sliced everything in its path cleanly in half.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "What the hell!" His face flashed in surprise before a grin spread. "So I guess your learning new tricks as well."

She just turned an amused look on him.

At the exact same moment both charged towards each other and began battling. To them it was a spar, if they were to take the match seriously, then the out come would already be determined.

Yusuke sighed as he flopped on to the futon in the room, which he always stayed in. He relaxed after his recent shower. His eyes began to grow heavy as he was slowly pulled into the comfortable embrace of darkness, but fate had other plans.

"Yusuke?"

A groaned escaped his lips as he burrowed further into his nest of pillows and blankets. Why? Why did she have to come when he finally got to rest? _Just my luck,' _His thoughts held a bitter edge.

A young woman with long brown hair and sweet chocolate eyes stepped into the room.

"What do you want Keiko?" he asked in a muffled groan, he pressed his face further in to the pillow. He wished she would just leave him alone.

Her eyes softened, he acted so immature. He reminded her of a child mad at their parents and tried to ignore them as they continued to sulk.

"Yusuke..." she said gently as she sat on the edge of the futon.

"Why can't I be left alone?" her face reddened as he said this.

She gave him a smack upside the head; "Well I'm sorry if I inconvenience you!"

He turned his head and looked straight at her, "You know that's not what I meant!"

She halted in the midst of her retort. Her features softened.

"This is not helping..." she sighed slumping a bit.

"Ya think?" he bit out.

She sighed so he WAS still mad. She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath,

"Look Yusuke I only came to offer you a job. Since your in a slump and need the cash, your my friend no matter what."

Yusuke pouted, but his eyes softened. Grumbling a bit as he sat up and crossed his legs and crossed his arms. He looked her square in the eye with a hard gaze.

"So when would I start?" He sighed.

A smile spread over her lips as he asked. She hugged him in sheer joy. "Tomorrow!"

His eyes widened, "What!"

She grinned as she pulled away, "Problems?"

His face instantly went into indifferent mode, which made him look more like a sulking child, "No! So what will I be doing?"

She smiled at his antics,

"You will be moving thing, heavy lifting, that sort of stuff." She laughed when he let out a groan and fell backwards.

"Oh great, MORE training, now its just disguised!"

Not the first time that day, he cursed Keiko. Yusuke glanced over at the female customers, whom had _suddenly_ taken an interest in their cafe.

Keiko flashed an all _too_ innocent smile. Since they were no longer a couple she didn't worry about other women, though if one were to ever hurt him (although unlikely) in anyway she would come after them. Yusuke bent over to lift another box.

His demon ears caught a few whispers of appreciation and whistles from the bolder girls. He groaned, 'This was going to be a _long_ day'.

A slap on the back made him whirl around, his glare fell a way when he saw Mr. Yukimura grinning (reminiscent of a Cheshire cat),

"Good job." Yusuke nodded. "I also wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind closing this Friday?"

Yusuke sighed, what he did for food, "Sure, but why?"

Mr. Yukimura grinned, "Its Kain's Birthday."

Yusuke's eyes widened at the mention of Mrs. Yukimura's birthday. "That's Right!" He shouted.

Yusuke may not show it often, but he considered the Yukimura family. They took him in and when his mom was drunk, took care of him. They even stood up for him. Though he wouldn't show it publicly he cared for the family like his own.

"She would appreciate it if after you closed up you head on over to the party, you're practically her son."

Yusuke nodded he wouldn't miss it even if he died, that had never stopped him. Yusuke looked around, he noticed they had no more customers. "Hey what happened?"

Keiko raised an eyebrow. "Its eleven o'clock, everyone is at work or in school those were the breakfast customers. Don't worry Yusuke, at 12 we start to get more packed." When Yusuke paled, she laughed. "I can't believe _you_ are afraid of a few girls."

Yusuke grumbled, grabbed a box and stomped into the back.

Kagome let her eyes wander the night sky; it was so beautiful. The hanyou that sat by her side cast glances at her, Kagome. He would never tell her, but he loved her. A sigh escaped her lips.

She saw a dark cloud move across the sky faster then one of nature. But when she blinked it was gone. I must be seeing things.' she thought to herself. But that thought vanished when the cloud reappeared only this time it was _definitely_ there.

It churned ominously unnoticed to the others as it did. When it suddenly burst. The cloud sent toxic gas to swirl around the group, this was the first sign of trouble. Tetsusiega unsheathed was heard, as were shouts of confusion. Kagome's eyes watered as she tried to locate her comrades. They breathed in the toxic poison, it seeped through the fabric of Kagome's clothes and into her lungs.

She collapsed the gas took fast affect. She began to cough, her lungs burned as they tried to clear out the miasma. A slight sheen of sweat was on her face. Wet splatters caused her to look at the ground. Dark red blood lay there clotted. _Man that is fast working poison..._' she thought as her vision blurred. She was far from death, but torture was oh so close.

The miasma began to clear, but none were affected, save for those with _holy_ powers. Miroku was hunched over as he coughed up blood, but Kagome was unconscious when the others found them. Inu-Yasha stared a minute before realization kicked in. He carefully lifted Kagome and began to run.

It all happened so fast!'

Naraku had wanted to catch them off guard, and he had succeeded.

Ugh hi! Umm this is a crappy chapter so please understand that I am tired... yea your all great who ever reads this...I am happy that you read! Uh okay I have to work on the art...yea...I DREW HIEI IN A PAIR OF BOXERS! Yeah...boredom, three periods with nothing to do AND LOTS A SHUGAR!... will do that to you...

The link is

http/s71. thats it,...and YES I did have a fight with the scanner! . EVIL SCANNERS FROM HELL!

Ja ne Thanks LdyChaos, she is sorta me co author...YEah check her stuff out!

On media miner!


	4. Chapter 4

SCHOOL S-BITES! any ways sorry for the delay ...

Disclaimer: I do not Own any of Rumiko Takahashi or Yoshiro Togashi Creations, though I do Know someone who's last name is Takahashi, But I am not Yoshiro Togashi, OR AM I! I ain't, as you can very well tell...Yeah I am stupid... Any Oc's Are Mine And YOU CAN'T TOUCH EM UNLESS You ASK!...(Although they are all crappy they are MY crap!)

Chapter 4

Sango dipped the cloth into the cool water; she replaced it on the young miko's forehead. A soft moan slipped through Kagome's slightly parted lips. She unconsciously swallowed a lump that was lodged in her throat. Sango pressed the cool cloth on to the priestess' head. A few stray drops of water slipped down the young girl's pained face.

Sango's worried chocolate orbs turned to the other travelers. "Her fever won't break; it just gets worse the longer I try!" Sango stated.

"We aren't far from the village, if we hurry we can be there by night fall." stated a worried Inu-Yasha. Sango nodded.

Kagome glowed with an iridescent blue light, her body worked with purifying energy to eliminate the miasma, the sickness that wreaked havoc on her body.

"Ugh...that was a strong miasma ye have decided to breathe..." Keade wheezed as sweat glistened above her wrinkled brow. Her hands became shaky as she held them above the younger priestess; she poured enormous amounts of energy into her. Keade finally slumped back.

"Have you healed her?" asked a hope filled taijiya.

Keade shook her head. "No child, this miasma which flows through Kagome's veins is feeding off of my holy energy, I am sorry but there is nothing I can do, it is as if I am filling a bottom less bucket, it does no good but waste energy and time."

Sango drooped at this information. Keade gazed over the fitful form of the miko. "I see ye have already changed her garbs, Kagome's would not do, for they are probably tainted with miasma."

Sango nodded. Kagome lay in Sango's kimono. A stray tear slipped down the taijiya's face, followed by another. The second was attempted to be wiped away, before it could it descended rapidly and fell. The tear descended onto the unstable miko, the emotions inside that single tear began to grow and surface. Sango's eyes widened.

"Impossible..." Keade whispered as the tear broke on the small miko's lips.

It shimmered a blue glow, as it slipped past the dry barrier of her lips into her mouth. As the tears slipped through Kagome's lips, she began to sweat more, her breathing grew closer together and more desperate. Sango jumped back as Kagome's eyes flew open.

Kagome pulled herself up weakly. A powerful cough caused her to lean over. Her shoulders shook as she began to cough harder.

Sango's eyes widened when the miko revealed her hands to be covered in blood. Small bits of black were in the blood, it turned ugly red. Inuyasha burst through the hut door, his eyes landed on Kagome.

When she turned his breath caught. She looked, so dead...like Kanna. She knew her fate, but her lips spread in a weak attempt to reassure them.

Her smile unknowingly caused them more worry. Inu-Yasha delicately sniffed the air; his eyes widened and flickered over to Kagome.

"D-don't worry, I-I am f-fine..." was whispered as she fell unconscious. Inu-Yasha ran to catch her; he knew he could catch her.

As soon as he touched her he yanked his hands back. The thump of her fall caused guilt to fill his eyes.

"I-Inu-Yasha...?" Sango whispered.

He hid his hands as she came over. Sango checked on Kagome, and determined she would bruise, but that was it. Inu-Yasha avoided the exterminator's eyes as she tried to look into his. It was rare that Inu-Yasha would fail to save the miko, but when he did he rarely, if ever forgave himself.

"Inu-Yasha, I think you should take her home..." Sango looked at him in a way that he could not deny.

"I-You're right..." he reached to lift Kagome from Sango's arms but a gasp cut him off.

"I-I-Inu-Yasha..." Sango stared at his hands. "Y-Your hands." He quickly pulled his hands away. Her eyes lifted and locked with his.

"Whe-wha-Inu-Yasha?"

He turned away. "It's nothing!" he hissed, though the pain in his voice told other wise.

"I should carry her-" Inu-yasha's head snapped up.

"NO!...I am the only one who can go through the well..." he bit out, before taking Kagome from the momentarily stunned exterminator. He hissed as he touched her.

"I-Inu-Yasha?..."

His head snapped up, Sango gasped at what she saw. Inu-Yasha's eyes began to bleed red. His markings flickered on his cheeks as a strained growl moved past his lips.

"I-Will-Take-Her." he growled, his voice became darker as he spoke.

"N-no!" Sango shouted.

"Hush child! Ye are making it difficult for Inu-Yasha! His inner demon would not and will not harm Kagome intentionally! Inu-Yasha's human half would not allow it."

Sango stared at Keade like she had gone mad, but at the stern look Sango backed down.

"Inu-Yasha do not stay more then need be, ye must get your wounds healed!" Inu-Yasha nodded and he began to run out, when Keade stopped him. "Remember Inu-Yasha, Do Not Stay!"

With another quick nod he sprinted off making his way towards the well.

EEEEP! I couldn't resist! Anyways I kinda, sorta, cut my wrist (NOT ON PURPOSE!) this weekend, I was bartending...Yeah...my mom was all OO when she heard it...i made one of the bottles explode...so yeah then I cut me finger on a stupid martini mix cap... as you can plainly see I am a walking disaster...i always get hurt in the weirdest ways...i got cut once by play dough scissors, and it was deep!...um so yeah...L8ers! And How come No one Reviews me! TT

Rawr.


End file.
